


The Night Things Came Together, Forever

by wolf_1001



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_1001/pseuds/wolf_1001
Summary: Some light fluff story about the night that Lance proposed to Keith. Sweet moments between the two with a little bit of Shiro and Curtis too.





	The Night Things Came Together, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advanced, I know this is OOC but I thought it would be a cute story. This is my first time posting my writing, I have never been good at writing and was always hesitant to write and to post it anywhere. I hope you enjoy this and please let me know if there is anything I should fix (I can take criticism well, but please do not be rude. :D)
> 
> Thank you all!

Keith was sitting in front of the couch watching the film that was showing on the TV. Shiro, Curtis, Pidge and Hunk all sat around the room as well. Lance was in the kitchen making snacks, and away from Keith’s view. Keith didn’t like that one bit and started pouting while watching the film, arms crossed and a small scowl on his face. Lance and Keith had been dating for a few months by this point and Keith was surprised as to how clingy he had become with his boyfriend. He never wanted to leave his side and during most events he found the need to have to be touching Lance at all times. Lance, of course, didn’t mind this one bit and loved the physical connection that they shared. 

Keith kept looking over his shoulder at the doorway, waiting for Lance to come back into the room so that they could cuddle. It had already been about 10 minutes and Keith was starting to get restless from the wait for his boyfriend. He looked up over his shoulder again this time catching a glance at Shiro and Curtis who were clinging to each other and cuddling. Curtis starting to doze off into Shiro’s side and Shiro looked down at him, placing a small kiss to the top of his husband’s head and leaning his head down onto Curtis’. Keith smiled at the act and looked back at the door still waiting and wanting lance. 

5 more minutes passed. What could he be doing in there that would take so much time? He wanted to hold Lance and breath in the scent of his hair, to look into those deep ocean blue eyes, hold his soft tan hands and to kiss his even softer lips. Keith was starting to get impatient with the wait and started to fidget more as he looked at the doorway again. 

Finally, Lance walked into the room with popcorn and a few other snacks. All of which wouldn’t have taken that much time. He looked over to Keith and smiled, then winked and walked out again. Lance started to pout this time. Shiro noticing and giving a slight chuckle as he ran his hand through Curtis’ hair. Curtis started to wake up again only to reach over and kiss Shiro’s cheek, making the man blush. Curtis then reached down to grab the popcorn bowl and proceeded to eat one then feed another to Shiro.

Keith was starting to get mad at his boyfriend for not noticing him at that moment. He looked at the ground and crossed his arms again, his face plastered with anger and want for attention. 

When Lance came back again, he had hot chocolate for everyone and set down a tray in the center of the group. As Keith went to reach for one, he realized that there were only 4 on the tray and decided to not take one. Lance had left again putting him back in his sour mood again. 

This time when he came back, he was holding another tray, this time with two drinks, a plate of what seemed like fresh cookies and rose petals along the tray. He walked straight to Keith and set it down next to him. Keith, when seeing Lance walking over had stretched his arms out, ushering Lance to come over and hug him. Lance reached over after setting the tray down and hugged Keith, straddling his legs and draping himself across Keith, enveloping him in a tight hug. Keith hugged back and pressed his nose into Lance’s neck, breathing in the scent of his skin and sighing in content. He felt Lance’s breath on his neck as the other boy did the same to him. Keith smiled at the contact and felt kisses being placed on his neck where lance was nuzzling. 

Keith hugged tighter, the room fading away around them, he didn’t care about the PDA, he only wanted Lance to hug him and kiss him and for Keith to be able to stare into those beautiful ocean eyes that he had fallen in love with. He pulled back a little sliding his hand up to cup Lance’s face bringing him closer to Keith’s. Keith looked into those beautiful eyes and smiled. Not caring that others were watching them. He moved his hand to cup the back of Lance’s neck and brought him in for a kiss. It was deep and passionate but not heated. He felt lance deepen the kiss and smiled into it more. Lance’s hands rubbed up and down Keith’s side as they kissed, both enjoying the contact that they felt. 

They broke away from the kiss and Lance moved off of Keith. Ushering the boy to sit on his lap after he had moved. Keith moved over smiling and snuggled down against Lance’s chest, Lance leaned over Keith and rested his head along his shoulder and wrapping one of his arms around Keith’s waist. 

Keith then saw Lance reach for the platter and rested it on Keith’s Lap then continued to hug Keith from behind and nuzzling back into his neck. Keith grabbed one of the mugs and took a sip of it before placing it down and grabbing a cookie. They were still warm as he took a bite. He then reached over to Lance on his shoulder and offered the cookie to him as well. Lance took a bite before leaning his head back down.

As Keith reached for another cookie, he noticed something under the pile. He felt Lance smirk into his neck as he went to remove the cookies from the item. Keith looked at the object with wide eyes as he glanced over to Lance who was hiding against Keith, embarrassed. Keith got up and turned to look at Lance sitting cross-legged in front of him. 

“what is this?” he said while smiling holding up the little purple box. Lance was blushing and sat up, leaning forward and standing up. He pulled Keith up as well sitting him down on the couch next to Shiro and Curtis who were both smiling big at them. 

“Keith, I know I can be flamboyant and over the top on the simplest of things but, when it comes to you and my love for you, I can’t express my words. I look forward to every moment I get to spend with you, and every time I see your face, I fall deeper in love with you. We have been together through thick and thin, even fighting for the first year we knew each other.” Lance chuckled at that, “but, that doesn’t take away from the fact that I want to be with you, and only you. I want to kiss you every day, look deep into your gorgeous eyes every moment I can and love you will all I have.” Lance swallowed before continuing “Keith, will you be mine forever?” with that he took the box from Keith’s hand and got down on one knee looking up at him. Keith had tears in his eyes from happiness. He looked down at the ring in the box and saw that it had three stones on the simple band, one blue, one red, and in the middle, purple. Lance started to blush again because he hadn’t heard back from Keith yet, he was starting to worry. “so, is that a yes or no?” Keith jumped off the couch and latched onto Lance, hugging him and placing a passionate kiss onto Lance’s lips. Lance smiled into the kiss and hugged Keith back. 

“of course, it’s a yes!” Keith said as they broke for air. The room erupted in applause and cheers and Keith finally remembered that they weren’t alone in the room and smiled back at lance. Pidge had her phone out and had recorded the whole thing. Shiro and Curtis were so happy for the couple and kissed each other, remembering the moment when Shiro had finally proposed to Curtis two years prior. 

Keith and Lance had a lot that they needed to now plan for, but they knew that as long as they were together, things would all be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a collection of one-shots? let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
